I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head having excellent electromagnetic transduction characteristics and excellent resistance to wear and to corrosion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, Permalloy, Sendust and ferrite are used as magnetic head core materials, respectively, each of which has advantages and disadvantages. A magnetic head core material has not been provided which satisfies the requirement for both excellent resistance to wear and excellent magnetic characteristics. Meanwhile, along with the development of liquid quenching techniques, amorphous magnetic alloys having excellent magnetic characteristics have been recently developed. Among these amorphous magnetic alloys, there are typically known a metal-metalloid alloy such as Fe.sub.4 Co.sub.71 Si.sub.10 B.sub.15 and a metal-metal alloy such as Co.sub.80 Mo.sub.10 Zr.sub.10. The former alloy can be readily mass-produced in air, whereas the latter must be prepared in an inert gas atmosphere or in a vacuum since the metal-metal alloy tends to be oxidized in air. It is known that the above alloys are suitable for magnetic head core materials used for a VTR magnetic head which is operated in a high frequency range, since these alloys show similar characteristics to ferrite even though they are metals. However, only a very thin film having a thickness of 20 to 50 .mu.m may be prepared using the above alloys. Therefore, these alloys have poor workability for forming the magnetic head. Furthermore, the wear resistance of the above-mentioned alloys is the same as or lower than that of Sendust, and is significantly lower than that of ferrite. Therefore, the metal-metalloid and metal-metal alloys have never been used in place of Sendust as materials for forming magnetic heads in practice.